


Let's Go, Don't Wait

by Mackem



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackem/pseuds/Mackem
Summary: “Oh, the carnival?” Killian asks, following without complaint. She’s only known Carey for a few months, but she’s already learned that following where she goes leads to fun times. Carey’s a girl worth being around. “It’s a thing we do every year, y’know, just kick it for awhile? There’s booze, and fried stuff, and rides. All that jazz.”“I didn’t mean – I know what a carnival is,” Carey huffs, though she’s smiling as she rolls her eyes. Killian can’t help the swoop in her stomach as just the tiniest hint of fang pokes through her grin.





	Let's Go, Don't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I'm somehow still at this writing malarkey, which I'm certain won't last much longer as I'm back to work next week. Let's see what happens, though!
> 
> Just a small one today. I love Carey and Killian so much, and wanted something sweet with them. The prompt that I wrote this around was "eclipse". The title comes from 'First Date' by Blink 182. Confusion over '/' and '&' in the pairing tags is all my own (in my day, '&' in a pairing denoted a platonic relationship? I'm so out of touch!).

They’re headed for the Icosagon when Carey abruptly peels away from Killian’s side, her attention caught by a garish poster on the Bureau’s staff noticeboard. “Hey, what’s this?” she asks, head tilted as she reads the sheet: ‘ _All Bureau of Balance members are invited to the annual Midsummer Solstice Carnival this Thursday!’_

“Oh, the carnival?” Killian asks, following without complaint. She’s only known Carey for a few months, but she’s already learned that following where she goes leads to fun times. Carey’s a girl worth being around. “It’s a thing we do every year, y’know, just kick it for awhile? There’s booze, and fried stuff, and rides. All that jazz.”

 

“I didn’t mean – I know what a carnival is,” Carey huffs, though she’s smiling as she rolls her eyes. Killian can’t help the swoop in her stomach as just the tiniest hint of fang pokes through her grin. One claw indicates the poster itself. “I _mean_ , what the heck is _this_! Somebody sat down to make a poster and _this_ was the best they came up with?”

Killian moves closer to look at the flyer. It’s certainly eye-catching; whoever designed it was apparently determined to use as many colours as possible, regardless of how horribly they might clash, and to add further ocular strain to the mix, chose to write every line in a different font. There are simple pictures dotted about, depicting fried food and fireworks, and a wobbly drawing of a dude with a badly-cropped picture of a violin awkwardly pasted over his hand lurks beside the words ‘ _music provided by our dear friend Johann!’_ The man is smiling in a way Killian thinks Johann could only dream of.

 

“Oof, yeah, it’s something, huh? I bet it was Brad from HR,” Killian suggests. “He’s… enthusiastic? He probably thinks this is a great bonding opportunity for all of us. Y’know, getting drunk, throwing balls at cans, watching the eclipse…”

 

Carey hesitates for a moment, shoulder muscles tensing, before she confesses, “The eclipse always kinda freaks me out.” She keeps her eyes on the floor as she issues a sheepish shrug. “Pretty stupid, right?”

 

“Not really?” Killian says with a shake of her head, and smiles as the tension in Carey’s shoulders relaxes. “The sun _does_ get blacked out for a creepy-long time. There’s definitely some kinda hindbrain scariness in there.”

 

“I guess,” Carey says, and turns to fix bright eyes on Killian. “But maybe it wouldn’t be as freaky if I had someone to hold my hand while it happens. You wanna hit the carnival with me, Kill?”

 

Killian gapes for a second, staring as Carey bounces on her heels and beams up at her as though she hasn’t just released hundreds of butterflies into Killian’s stomach. Eventually, she exhales and grins in return. “Yeah,” she murmurs, and decides to chance her luck. It’s probably better risked now than on rigged carnival games. “Maybe… maybe we could practice that right now? The hand-holding, I mean. Just to, uh… make sure I get the right level of comfort down,” she adds, faux-casually, and Carey doesn’t hesitate before grabbing her hand with a laugh and a broad smile.

 

Carey leads the way to the Icosagon after that with Killian at her heels, her heart pounding as she reflects yet again that following where she goes always leads to fun times.


End file.
